The Last Night
by iheartnywriter
Summary: Set after Degrassi episode 11x29, Dead and Gone, story about Anya and Owens final night out together before she sets off to join the Canadian Forces. Most likley will have 1 or 2 chapters. Please read and review so I could improve my fanfics!


Hey there, thanks for reading my first fanfic ever! Sorry if it's kind of cliche, but I wanted to write a somewhat easy story for my first fanfiction. Please review and let me know what you think, as I would love to hear any comments. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Degrassi.

Chapter 1

Owen threw his dirty gym clothes into his bag and flung it over his shoulder, waving to Drew who was still doing push ups. Degrassi's school gym was still open, since the last day of school for the teachers was the 30th. He pops in his headphones, turning the music up loud as he walks. He comes to a stop at a corner, his eyes fixated on a poster. It reads:

_Grand Opening of La Tratoria Italian Restauraunt, June 24, 5:00 opening._

He smiles, knowing he has just found the perfect way to spend his last day with Anya the next day before she departs to join the Canadian Forces.

Anya scrolls down the Canadian Forces website. She plays a short Youtube video, a man and a woman explain the steps to join the army. She smiles excitedly, all she had to do was say good bye to her friends and family, and she would be set to go embark on this journey. Her phone rings and she jumps to pick it up, hoping it's Owen. Sure enough, it is.

"Hey there." She says, flopping down on her bed.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to let you know that I have tomorrow all figured out. I'll be picking you up at 4:30 sharp, wear something fancy!"

"Really, well I'm looking forward to it! See you then."

"Bye." She smiles, wondering how she got so lucky. Owen had been such a good guy to her, she was so happy with him. She wasn't sure how they would stay together while she was gone, but she didn't want to think about that now. All she wanted was a nice, last day with her boyfriend.

"Anya, dinner!" Her mother called from the kitchen, putting down a fresh lasagna on the table. Anya closed her laptop and went to the kitchen, her dad was already serving some of the pasta.

"Somebody's hungry." Her mom joked. Anya winked at him.

"You bet, I barely had time for lunch today. I'm working out a deal with a tough client." They all sat down, and started eating the delicious plate Anya's mom had prepared. She was so strong, to have gone through cancer, and survived it. Anya was extremely proud of her. She only hoped that she could be half as tough as her mom is, now that Anya was joining the army.

"So honey, what are your plans with Owen tomorrow?" Asked her dad, hungrily chewing away at his lasagna.

"Well he actually just called and told me has a nice date planned out, but he didn't tell me exactly where." Her mom raised her eyebrows before saying,

"Well, that sounds exciting. I'm sure you two will have a great time." Anya smiled, and they continued talking about their day. They had decided to spend Anya's last day in Toronto as a family, inviting over all their close family members to join them for a farewell party.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. I'm so lucky to have him in my life." Her parents smiled at her, proud at what she accomplished. She had remained positive and supportive when they found out about her mother's cancer, and they were just so excited to see her start her life as an adult.

The following afternoon, Owen ironed his white, buttoned, shirt and black pants. His shoes were polished and he had written Anya a letter, sealed in an envelope which contained a printed picture of them together at prom. He showered and shaved, before heading to the flower shop a couple blocks away from his house. He walked quickly, wanting to have his first pick of flowers for Anya. He finally arrived, smiling at the lady at the cashier.

"Hello, let me know if you need any help!" He nodded in response, making his way to where he spotted an assortment of beautiful tulips. He picked up a bouquet of purple ones. Perfect, he thought.

"Great pick!" The lady scanned the flowers, and added nice wrapping paper to finish off the effect.

"For someone special I assume?" Owen grinned.

"Yes, she's real special." He paid for the flowers, said a goodbye and thanks, and headed out the door. He didn't know if he and Anya would be able to stay together while she was gone. He knew that it was eventually going to end, but until then, he was determined to have a special night with her. It didn't matter if they broke up when she was away, all that mattered was that they shared one last day as a couple. He arrived home, setting the tulips in the sink half full of water. It was already 3:30, so he started getting dressed. He fixed up his hair, pulled on his pants, and tucked in his shirt. He grabbed a light cardigan, the flowers and the letter he slipped in his pocket. He was all set to go pick up Anya.

Anya was just finishing up her lipgloss when the doorbell rang.

"Mom, can you get that? It's Owen!" She heard her mom reply with a cheery yes, and she quickly strapped on her heels. Her mom opened the door to Owen, looking handsome, holding a bouquet of tulips, wearing a wide smile.

"Hello, Mrs. MacPherson. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Great to see you Owen, I'm doing fine. How have you been?"

"Awesome, I'm so happy with Anya. You have such a great girl as a daughter. I'm so lucky." His smile was warm, and she patted his shoulder.

"I sure do." They looked up to Anya coming down the hallway, her shoes clicking on the wood floors. Owen was speechless, she looked amazing.

"Hi! You look great, oh their beautiful!" She blurted, nervous about him seeing her dressed so fancy.

"Wow, you look stunning. I'm so excited for you to see where we're going." She smiled and walked over to him to give him a light kiss, taking the flowers from him and smelling their sweet sent.

"Here let me put them in a vase for when you come home." Her mom took them to the kitchen. When she returned she said,

"Well you two, have a great time! See you at 11." She waved them out the door.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned!" She climbed into his dad's borrowed car.

"Me either." He smiled at her as he got into the drivers seat.

Chapter 2

When Anya and Owen arrived to the resteraunt, she looked over to him and shrieked.

"Owen! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you got us a reservation at the opening night! I heard it's a super popular resteraunt at the other locations!" She was all smiles as they got out of the car and Owen handed the valet his keys, thanking him.

"I knew it had to be somewhere special." He grabbed her hand and they walked into the resteraunt, filled with laughter and chatter, it was certainley popular.

"Hello, we have a reservation at 5 under the name Owen Milligan." The woman at the counter nodded and checked her computer.

"Yes, a waiter should show you to your table soon." She smiled, already busy with another couple.

"Well, it looks amazing. I'm so happy that you thought of all this." She kissed him on the lips.

"And I'm so happy that I'm here with you." Almost imediately, a waiter showed them to a great table, right by a fountain.

"Wow, this looks great, thank you." Said Owen to the waiter. He handed them menus before running off to attend to more customers. They looked through the menu, and Anya decided on chichen parmisean, while Owen went with the traditional spaghetti and meatballs.

"So, tell me how your feeling to be going off in just 2 days." Anya smiled nervously.

"Well, techincally 1 day and a half now! I've got to admit, I'm nervous. More like terrified, but how can someone not be? I'm also excited though, I can't wait to show them what I've got."

"I know you will knock their socks off. Your sure to impress them with your skills. Thanks to me, of course." She playfully slapped his shoulder. They continued talking about hers and Owen's plans for the upcoming year. Their food arrived soon.

"This is great." Said Anya, taking another bite of her chicken.

"Same here! You have to try." Owen was enjoying every bit of his dish. They shared their meals and continued talking, and before they knew it, it was time for the check. Owen took care of it will Anya was in the bathroom. He decided it was a perfect time to slip in the letter in her purse. When she came back , they said thank you to the server and waited for the car to be pulled up.

"That was great. Thank you." Anya pulled Owen in for a kiss.

"Uhm, sir. Here's your car." The valet said awkwardley.

"Thank you!" Owen took the keys, opening the door for an embarrassed Anya. They sang some of their favorite tunes back to Anya's home, arriving well ahead of her curfew. As they walked up towards her door, Owen grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"I had an amazing time tonight. You are such a special girl. You can't ever forget that, or how strong, or how amazing yo utruly are. I'm so unbelievably lucky to have been able to call you mine these past months. And I want to tell you that I love you, and I wish you nothing but the best in the army." She stared into his eyes, tears glistening her own.

"Oh Owen, I love you too!" She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed passionatley. She pulled away.

"Thank you. As do I, you have been such an amazinf boyfriend to me. I couldn't have made it to where I am now without your help and support. I hope we can stay together even though I will be gone. But we will write and I will always, always rememeber you and everything we have." They had one final embrace, and one last kiss before she opened her door and waved good bye. She didn't know if it would be their last good bye, but a tear slid down her cheek anyways.

Owen got back in the car, watched her enter her home, and drove away. Looking in the rear mirror until the second he turned the corner.

2 days later

Anya was on the bus, on the way to the training camp site. She reached for her bag, the same one she had tooken on her date with Owen. She was trying to find her sunglasses, but instead came across a piece of paper. She took it out, examining the envelope. She turned it over.

_To Anya_

_-O_

Read the cover. She smiled, ripping the envelope open...


End file.
